Specialist of SHIELD
by FlameofDante91
Summary: Meninggalkan Beacon Hills sepertinya keputusan yang tepat, terutama saat orang terdekatmu tak percaya kau benar-benar berubah. Stiles masih sakartis dan ADHD, tapi kini senyumnya lebih gila dan darah tak lagi menakutinya. Pantas saja hanya Peter yang mampu meladeninya. Sendirian mungkin ia bisa mengatasi feral werewolf, tapi berdua?
1. Chapter 1

Hitsuzen sama sekali tidak punya hak cipta Marverls.

.

chapter 1

.

Bekerja sebagai satu dari banyak spesialis di SHIELD membuatnya bagai jerami dalam tumpukan jerami, dan Stiles sangat menikmati peran anonim ini. Apartemen baru di wilayah elit adalah keuntungan lain bekerja di SHIELD; ia bukan agen yang ditempatkan di apartemen khusus sehingga memudahkan dipanggil setiap waktu, ia juga bukan intern yang ditempatkan dalam satu asrama berisi 4 orang persuit. Apartemennya khas lajang, tak terlalu besar tapi juga punya pemandangan ke arah teluk. Paling tidak ia tak perlu lagi membuat ayahnya cemas ia bakal melarat.

Stiles membayangkan, dengan gelar yang dimilikinya, ia akan berakhir sebagai dosen atau penulis buku. Lagi pula, siapa yang ingin mempekerjakan orang dengan gelar Folklor minor Mitologi? Tapi ayahnya sedari awal tidak percaya; menurutnya bukan dunia Stiles bekerja diantara bocah ingusan. Jadi, saat ia bilang pada ayahnya bahwa ia diterima bekerja di New York, ia malah bertanya, "FBI atau CIA?"

"Apa?" Stiles menahan napas. "Tidak keduanya!"

Ayahnya menghela napas, "Stiles... apakah NASA?"

"NASA? dad... aku bahkan tidak kuliah di MIT! Ehem, aku mungkin tidak sengaja direkrut sebagai spesialis oleh SHIELD?"

"SHIELD-organisasi lintas negara yang terlibat perang alien-SHIELD?"

"Yeaah... "

"Oh, sial. Kau sudah memulai rencanamu mendominasi dunia."

"Daddy! Kau tidak memandangku sama sekali! Aku malah membantu menghentikan orang-orang yang ingin mendominasi dunia!" Duuh...

Ia mendengar ayahnya menggumam 'Stiles dan superhero, bakal ada kekacauan masal.'

Dan kekacauan masal-lah yang terjadi.

Stiles mengawali harinya sama seperti spesialis lain yang rapi dan klimis dengan jas mereka, kecuali Stiles memakai kaos superhero dibaliknya; tameng kapten amerika. Mereka di tempatkan di satu ruang luas yang disekat oleh papan dan rak-rak penuh kertas. Beda bilik miliknya dengan karyawan di perusahaan normal, miliknya penuh dengan manuskrip kuno dan komputer super canggih. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, SHIELD adalah perusahaan, perusahaan dibidang superhero. Tentu perlu ada orang waras diantara para superhero sehingga SHIELD mampu berjalan, itulah Spesialis. Hanya satu yang ia sayangkan saat menjadi spesialis; ia tak kan pernah bisa melihat langsung sepak terjang Avengers. Well, paling tidak ia bisa sesekali melihat Iron Man terbang keluar masuk Avengers Tower, atau terkadang Kapten Amerika A.K Steve Roger berpakaian sipil, joging menuju taman kota.

xxx

Stiles sedang mengartikan paragraf latin dari berkas kuno tentang ritual pengorbanan sambil menyesap cappuccino-nya saat suara dehaman membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Mulutnya menga-nga menemukan baby-sitter Avengers berdiri di balik tumpukan berkas menggunung. "Spesialis Stilinski?"

"yeah?"

"Agen Coulson."

"aku tahu," Oh sial, batinnya, melihat alis pria itu terangkat. Tidak seharusnya ia tahu tentang Coulson, kecuali ia meng-hack file level Zero. Inilah akibatnya jika rasa penasarannya kebablasan.

Sang agen menyempatkan diri mengamati biliknya; dari papan investigasi yang terbentang peta USA lengkap dengan lingkaran merah letak tiap pack werewolf dan pin yang menandakan pergerakan Hunter, hingga koper besi disudut yang berisikan persediaan wolfbane dan racun mematikan. Ujung matanya berkedut dalam usahanya menahan diri mengikuti arah pandang sang agen, alih-alih mengembangkan senyum paling innocent. Andai pria itu tahu, sekelompok pin pada lingkaran merah di Virginia yang berarti perang werewolf vs Hunter adalah kekacauan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dalam file Xf561CR.

"kau sudah menerima berkas yang kuberikan padamu?"

Stiles mengedip beberapa saat, "aku sedang mengerjakannya."

"Bagus. Aku membutuhkannya besok," ia menarik berkas dari lengannya. "Bisa kau terjemahkan ini? kau bisa menyertakannya besok."

"uh, tidak bisakah kau menyuruh yang lain? aku masih mengerjakan ini... " ia yakin ada lebih dari satu spesialis ahli bahasa latin yang tidak sedang menerjemahkan 300 halaman naskah kuno.

"Tidak ada yang lain mr. Stilinski. Aku tunggu berkasnya besok. Anggap saja ini masalah darurat nasional."

"Tidak ada yang lain? maksudku, kau tidak mungkin hanya merekrut satu orang ahli foklor, kan?" ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan, "ya kan?" Spesialis Gordon mengintip penasaran dari balik biliknya, "Gordon misalnya," sebelum menghilang diam-diam.

Coulson menghela napas, "Ya, tapi tidak semuanya mampu bahasa latin sekaligus Jepang klasik."

"Jepang klasik?"

"Ya," Coulson tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, membuka berkasnya seakan memberi tulang pada anjing. Well, pantas saja Jepang klasik, berkas itu berisi mitologi Jepang, terutama rubah berekor sembilan.

Keesokan harinya Stiles pergi ke ruangan Coulson dengan mata panda. Duduk di depan orang kedua paling berpengaruh di SHIELD sambil berpakaian kemeja flanel membuatnya tampak seperti anak ingusan. Bahkan sosok Hawkeye yang berdiri di pojokan tak mampu menghentikan uapan lebarnya. Salahkan Coulson sehingga ia melupakan pil ardenal-nya.

Berkas tentang ritual sihir ditumpuk paling atas, sementara ia memberikan yang lain pada agen Barton.

Pria itu membolak balikkan halamannya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Disini kau mencoret pernyataan tentang sasaran ritual pengorbanan-"

"well, yeah literatur bodoh, sama sekali tidak layak untuk waktu berhargaku," gerutunya dibalik napas. "Ehem, aku sudah memberikan koreksiannya di bagian belakang-" Coulson seketika membalik cepat halamannya, "-ksatria, perawat, pelajar dll itu dan yang paling penting mereka semua harus virgin." kalimat terakhir Stiles membuat mereka semua berubah kaku. Bahkan Hawkeye berdiri condong ke arahnya dengan intens. "Huh?"

Rupanya jika sasaran ritual itu adalah Steve Roger, itu jadi masalah nasional. Walau yang ada diotaknya saat itu lebih pada kenyataan bahwa kapten Amerika masih virgin.

Stiles tidak yakin SHIELD siap menghadapi Darach. Jadi, diam-diam ia

mengobrak abrik koper lamanya yang ia letakkan di sudut untuk mengeluarkan kalender pergerakan bulan. Stiles membentangkannya di meja, menahan ujungnya dengan asbak, klip dan kotak pulpen. Ini bukan pertamakalinya ia berurusan dengan Darach, dan kemungkinan bukan yang terakhir. Stiles membuat hitungan cepat untuk menentukan lokasi Steve, sebelum semuanya berubah jadi berdarah dan brutal. Secara harafiah Darach bukan lagi manusia, jiwanya gelap, seperti setan; konsekuensi dari mengkonsumsi energi dari ritual pengorbanan.

Bukan hal mudah menyusup dalam sistem keamanan untuk melacak Coulson, karena pria itu bisa berada dimanapun, kapanpun. Stiles mengetuk dan membuka pintu kantor, seketika menjadi pusat perhatian para agen yang berkumpul disana.

"Spesialis Stilinski?"

"Uh, well. Bagaimana seandainya secara hipotesis kita bisa menyempitkan area pencarian?" dan disitulah awal dimana ia berada di tengah agen berseragam ketat.

Tak ada yang tahu saat Stiles menyelipkan tabung berisi montain ash di tangan Coulson, sambil mengoceh, "uh, sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Well, bukan berarti aku percaya takhayul, tapi mitos tidak muncul begitu saja, kan? seperti tak ada asap tanpa api. Lagi pula benda ini cukup sakit saat terkena mata, barangkali kau terlalu dekat dengan Darach. Tehehe." dan kabur secepat mungkin.

Stiles menunggu kabar dengan gugup; ia tidak yakin bagaimana tim manusia, mutan dan robot mampu mengalahkan penyihir. Mungkin tembakan laser lebih cepat dibandingkan mantra, tapi yang jelas mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Steve. Stiles tidak yakin trik bubuk kayu Rowannya berguna, tapi agen Coulson mengembalikan tabungnya, kosong.

Esoknya, seorang agen menunggu di biliknya yang melompong dan mengajaknya tanpa banyak bicara ke ruangan berplakat G Stilinski di pintunya, lengkap dengan papan investigasi dari fiber glass. "Apa ini cara SHIELD memberitahu, aku mendapat kenaikan pangkat?" Yang hanya dibalas dengan naiknya sebelah alis dan ucapan selamat tinggal.

Ia masih di bawah departemen riset, tapi ia punya email pribadi Coulson yang membuatnya cukup mengirimkan data digital. Yang artinya, lebih sedikit birokrasi, lebih sedikit mimpi buruk. Dan, jika tanpa sengaja, kantornya pindah ke lantai yang level keamanan tiga kali lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, Stiles tidak terlalu peduli. Ia punya kursi putar.

xxx

Malam hari di New York, pekat tanpa bintang, dengan sirine mobil polisi meraung-raung. Tak heran jika menemukan kriminal berkeliaran di antara gang-gang sempit. Jadi, tak mengherankan pula saat salah satu agen SHIELD melompat ke balkon apartemennya sewaktu ia duduk menyesap kopi dengan buku kuno tebal dipangkuan.

Seandainya ia tak bekerja di SHIELD, mungkin ia melewatkan mengenali Black Widow; dengan rambut merah yang mengingatkannya pada Lydia, memandangnya tak berkedip dari posisinya yang siap terjun kapan saja. Stiles membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, menyeruput kopinya dan menunjuk ke salah satu gedung tempat mutan yang ia kejar kabur. Wanita itu tampak ragu sejenak sebelum melompat ke dalam kegelapan. Well, tipikal malam di New York.

Stiles tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara kejadian normal dan tidak. Hidupnya selalu diwarnai hal tak terduga. Jadi, ia tak panik, saat di hari ia mengambil cuti untuk jalan-jalan ke Prancis, ia menemukan Hewkey tergeletak berdarah di gang sempit dekat parkiran mini market. Peter meraih belanjaan dari tangan Stiles dan menaikkan sebelah alis, seakan menunggu apa yang sudah bisa ditebaknya. Stiles memutar bola mata, dan mengangkat agen yang tak sadarkan diri. "Paling tidak kau bisa membantuku mengangkatnya, Peter."

"Aku bahkan tak mau berjalan kurang dari 1 meter dengan itu dan membuat SHIELD memeriksa file-ku."

Stiles mengabaikannya, "Aku bukan saint untuk supranatural, kau tahu. Atau superhero. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menikmati malam dengan normal?"

Semenjak ia meninggalkan Beacon Hill, ia tak mempertahankan kontak kecuali dengan Peter. Satu-satunya orang yang tak memperlakukannya berbeda setelah Nogitsune, satu-satunya yang menanggapinya serius dan bahkan tak berkedip saat kompas moral Stiles mengarah ke arah yang salah. Peter melihat segalanya di area abu-abu, apa yang paling penting baginya adalah kesetiaan, bahkan Cinta tidak begitu penting bila berakhir seperti Derek. Ia membunuh, psyco, dan ada skrup longgar di otaknya. Tapi ia tak pernah menyentuh yang tidak bersalah. Moral kompas yang tidak ideal bagi alpha macam Scott McCall, tapi cukup membuat mereka bertahan di dunia supranatural. Alpha Peter punya pengendalian diri luar biasa yang membuatnya tidak menjadi Omega hanya dengan menganggap Stiles sebagai Pack. Dan mereka berdua setuju untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan damai. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata berbeda.

Stiles menyeret setengah membopong Barton ke mobilnya. Ada untungnya ia membawa Rosy, bukan Camaro, jadi ia tak berpikir dua kali saat melemparkan pria itu ke jok belakang yang kulitnya sudah berubah warna setelah berkali-kali terkena darah werewolf. Ia berharap penyadap yang terpasang pada Barton membawa SHIELD pada mereka.

Stiles berakhir mengambil peluru dari lengan dan perut agen Barton. Sementara Peter memandangi mereka dari balik bayangan, di kejauhan. Sudah lama darah tidak lagi menakutinya.

Agen Barton masih tak sadar saat ia selesai, jadi Stiles mengambil bluetooth dari telinganya dan menyalakannya. Begitu transmisinya hidup, terdengar suara familier.

"Em... agen Coulson?"

jeda sesaat.

"mr Stilinski?"

"Stiles, please," ia memutar bola mata. "Aku menemukan agen Barton, kau bisa melacak lokasiku? ah, juga siapkan beberapa kantung darah, dia tampak pucat pasi... "

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Well, sebaik orang dengan tiga peluru bersarang di tubuhnya."

"Pelurunya?"

"Mendarat dengan aman di piring perakku- " Stiles melirik piring Peter, "-secara harafiah. Kau bisa mengambilnya, sekaligus piringnya. Rumah musim panasku tak perlu dekorasi peluru berdarah-darah."

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, Stiles melesatkan pandangan pada Peter yang bergerak tanpa suara, membuka pintu. Ia memposisikan dirinya, waspada. Setelah yakin tak ada bahaya, ia mundur tiga langkah sehingga Stiles bisa melihat Agen Coulson sudah berdiri disana dengan hp masih di telinga, mengamati sekitarnya dengan jeli dan berakhir pada Stiles; pada tangannya yang masih belepotan, perban dan peluru di piring. Stiles menyodorkan peluru di piring perak, kurang apa coba?

"Kau mengambil pelurunya."

"Well, kukira kau tidak akan senang menemukannya di rumah sakit, kerahasiaan SHIELD dsb. Lagi pula ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah." Sementara beberapa agen masuk untuk membopong agen Barton, Peter bergerak dan berdiri protektif di belakangnya. Coulson memang tidak tahu Peter adalah Werewolf, tapi seorang agen macam dia tentu sadar aura penuh ancaman; 'aku juga punya taring, jangan macam-macam'. Namun, Coulson tampak tak terganggu, membuat Stiles senyum sambil melirik Peter. Ia tahu itu mengganggunya.

"Ini liburanku, tahu... " gerutu Stiles. "Bisakah kau menjauhkan yang berdarah-darah dariku?"

"SHIELD berhutang padamu, aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan tambahan cuti, sehari."

"Yee... " seru Stiles datar. "Aku tidak peduli, hanya jauhkan agenmu dari rumahku."

Coulson tersenyum kecil, mengambil piringnya, "sampai jumpa lagi, Spesialis Stilinski. Aku pastikan Barton tahu ia sudah berhutang padamu."

"Kembalikan saja piringnya tanpa noda!" seru Stiles sementara para agen meninggalkan rumah pantainya. Seketika suasana kembali hening dan suara perutnya terdengar jelas. "Aku lapar."

Peter memutar bola mata, "Kau memberikan padanya piringku, kau yang memasak makan malam."

"Uh, kau sendiri yang menyodorkan piringnya padaku karena tak ingin mengotori karpet."

"Kau sudah mengotori sofa ku, Stiles. Seharusnya kau memasak makan malam selama seminggu untuk menggantinya." mereka melanjutkan berdebat layaknya old couple sambil memasak lasagna.

xxx

Peter kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, dan Stiles kembali ke New York. Ia bahkan belum memulai hari pertama bekerja saat listrik tiba-tiba lenyap di New York. Ya, lenyap, bahkan tower Tony Stark; dengan reaktornya yang unik-Itulah yang membuatnya menyadari ini bukan mati listrik biasa. Stiles segera mengepak berkas pentingnya, mengunci file di HP nya dengan sandi rumit, menyelipkan pistol yang ia curi dari pinggang salah satu agen magang dan memastikan pisaunya masih aman di dalam sepatu bott nya. Diluar, ia disambut hiruk pikuk agen dan lesatan sinar laser Iron Man yang menghancurkan sepasukan robot dengan simbol Hydra. Seperti dugaan, sesuai profilnya, Profesor sinting dari Hydra ini punya obsesi pada hari-hari pagan, tak heran jika ia melakukan serangan tepat di hari titik balik musim panas. Jika Coulson mendengar baik-baik lanturannya kemarin, ia dan tim nya pasti siap menghadapi serangan ini. Sedangkan baginya, itu tanda untuk menjauh dari masalah. Jika dalam perjalanannya mencari donat, ia tak sengaja menembak beberapa kepala robot, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali CCTV mati.

Stiles sibuk menghabiskan donat keju di salah satu sudut New York, jauh dari kekacauan. Sudah hampir lima jam televisi memberitakan sepak-terjang Avengers. Stiles baru mendongak dari donatnya saat TV yang memperlihatkan profesor sinting itu mati. "huh, menarik." Stiles mengecek HP-nya sebagai benda elektronik terakhir yang menyala karena terlindung rune kuno yang iseng ia ukir di chasing-nya.

Kurang dari 2 jam sampai mobil-mobil van hitam berhenti di depan kafe-nya dan agen Coulson mencabut earphone dari telinga Stiles. "Spesialis Stilinski," sapanya, tampak lelah dan kehabisan napas. Mungkin ia sudah susah payah melacak Stiles tanpa GPS dan CCTV. "kami membutuhkan keahlianmu," katanya sambil melirik mp3 player yang berputar di HP Stiles dengan curiga.

Dari Coulson lah ia tahu jika tidak hanya listrik di New York yang mati, tapi seluruh belahan dunia. Bahkan Helicarrier hanya bisa mengapung. Tenaga alternatif segera disalurkan ke rumah sakit-rumah sakit. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana kondisi rumah sakit yang tak terjangkau fasilitas itu. Jika energi yang dikumpulkan di scepter sebanyak itu, maka ia bagaikan bom yang siap meledak kapanpun. Bahkan Thor tak kan mampu mengatasi ledakannya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu cara kita mengatasinya?" pertanyaan Coulson membuatnya mendongak; rupanya ia sekali lagi berpikir dengan lantang. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Avengers masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah berisik; penuh luka dan keringat. Tony membuka dan menutup mulutnya sambil menunjuk Stiles, seakan tak percaya ada bocah ingusan macam dia, "ini spesialis yang kau maksud, Phil?!"

"em... " Stiles melompat menghindar saat tangan Tony ingin meraihnya. Ia menjauh juga dari jarak pandang Black Widow yang mengamatinya seperti elang. Hanya Hawkeye yang memberinya senyum.

"Kau orang yang sudah memberikan bubuk setan pada coulson!"

"Tony... " tegur kapten.

Stiles mengedip, tampak tak terkesan dengan Tony atau Avengers pada umumnya, "Jika yang kau maksud serpihan kayu Rowan, benda itu memang untuk menangkal setan." Bruce menyemburkan tawa dan menutupi mulutnya sebelum ia berubah jadi Hulk karena tertawa terlalu keras. Stiles menaikkan alis pada humor pribadi diantara para Avengers yang rupanya melibatkan mountain ash nya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu SHIELD mempekerjakan sekelompok anak kuliahan," ia melemparkan pandangan kritik pada Coulson.

"Well, SHIELD tidak mempekerjakan 'sekelompok' anak kuliahan, karena hanya ada satu Stiles Stilinski." saat mereka memandangnya dengan aneh, stiles menambahkan, "hei! aku bukan anak kuliahan!"

"Aku mengenalimu," sahut Black Widow tiba-tiba.

"Well, mengingat kau pernah melompati balkonku," gumannya, "Sebenarnya kenapa kita dikumpulkan disini?" Please, Stiles tidak digaji untuk mengurusi Avengers.

Stiles tak paham keahlian apa yang diperlukan darinya untuk mengatasi pria dengan scapter penuh listrik. Bukankah seharusnya mereka mencari ahli energi, dan itu lebih dari cukup diatasi Tony Stark. Mungkin pikiran itu juga yang membuat sang bilioner melihatnya curiga. Hingga, agen Coulson melemparkan berkas di depan Stiles berisi literatur tentang kitsune. Sebagian literatur itu adalah yang sudah diterjemahkan nya.

Entah bagaimana Hydra bisa mendapatkan pack Kitsune dan mengunakan mereka untuk percobaan. Stiles perlu menelan ludah saat ingatan tentang Dread Doctor berkilat di benaknya. Steve tampak bersiaga melihat ekspresi Stiles.

Yeah, kitsune rupanya kunci dari masalah mereka. Berhubung ia mendapatkan ilmu langsung dari siluman kitsune dan iblis kitsune, Stiles menutup berkasnya dengan helaan panjang. Musuh mereka hanya penjahat biasa, Stiles yakin ia bahkan bukan supranatural. Sayangnya itu tak menghindarkan seseorang dari haus kekuasan terutama jika mereka punya pengetahuan soal supranatural. Stiles tidak tahu sejauh mana SHIELD sadar tentang keberadaan supranatural selama mereka sibuk mengurusi mutan, hybirt dan superhero. Tapi berkas di depannya cukup mengibarkan bendera merah pada Stiles. Semakin jauh SHIELD dari dunia supranatural, semakin baik.

"Tidak membacanya lebih jauh? tidak ada komentar, terkejut atau tidak percaya?" sahut Tony sambil menyipitkan mata. "Ini bukan pertamakalinya kau berhadapan dengan mutan."

Stiles mendengus, no shit, Sherlock. Stiles melambaikan tangannya asal-asalan pada berkasnya, "Sebagian besar isi berkas ini adalah risetku. Hanya menjelaskan soal werekitsune, legenda rubah kitsune dsb, sarjana folklor dan mitologi, kau tahu. Dan kalian lah yang lebih ahli mengatasi Hydra. Pertanyaannya, apa yang kalian butuhkan dari manusia biasa sepertiku?"

"Apapun cara yang bisa kau temukan untuk menghentikan orang ini." mereka tampak putus asa, bahkan Tony Stark tanpa Jarvis tampak putus asa.

"Well, aku hanya tahu satu cara."

"Satu saja... sudah cukup," bisik Coulson dengan intens.

Itulah yang membuatnya berakhir di depan guci bersegel kanji Ichi diatasnya. "Hanya ada satu ritual yang kutahu bisa menyegel Kitsune, atau dalam hal ini energi kitsune. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, seandainya aku menyegel kekuatannya disini, mungkin mereka akan mati, atau lebih buruk kehilangan kemampuannya berubah wujud."

Black Widow tampak skeptis, "Kematian jauh lebih baik?"

"Well, untuk werekitsune," atau self-sifter pada umumnya, "kehilangan kemampuan berubah sama saja kehilangan sebagian jiwa dan dipaksa untuk berduka seumur hidup," Stiles mengerdikkan bahu, "Sebagian besar lebih memilih mati."

"Kau sadar sedang bicara dalam konteks legenda, kan?" sahut Tony sambil menyipit.

"Tentu."

"Tapi kau bicara seperti kau mengenal mereka secara langsung."

"Semua akademisi mempercayai ilmunya, mr Stark. Aku telah lama belajar mempercayai hal yang paling mustahil."

Stark masih memandangnya curiga, tapi tak berkomentar.

Sebagian Avengers membawa guci itu sebagai penetral, sementara yang lain berusaha merebut scepter yang kehilangan fungsinya. Stiles sendiri berdiri bersisian dengan Coulson saat listrik kembali menyala dan layar menunjukkan penampakan foto udara perkelahian Avengers. Stiles harap semua itu sudah ditanggung asuransi.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan para kisune?"

"Agen Barton sudah di lokasi."

"Hm... "

"Mereka bukan mutan," komentar Coulson beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?"

"Mereka tinggal berkoloni, memanggil kelompok mereka pack dan ada hasil peranakan dengan kemampuan yang sama."

"Hm... apa rencanamu pada mereka?"

"Aku? tidak ada. SHIELD mungkin butuh kualifikasi baru. Kemungkinan menempatkan agen untuk pengawasan lebih lanjut."

Stiles mendengus, membuat Coulson menatapnya. Stiles tak beralih dari layar saat berkata, "Mereka akan tahu kau menempatkan orang, kitsune punya hidung yang tajam."

"SHIELD perlu tahu jika mereka ancaman atau bukan."

"Siapapun bisa jadi ancaman, bahkan superhero. Kau seharusnya paling mengerti."

"Saranmu?"

"Mereka punya sistem. Buktinya mereka tidak ditemukan sampai kejadiaan ini. Jangan usik mereka. Jika mereka membuat ulah, baru kita atasi."

"Kita tidak bisa menilai sejauh apa kemampuan mereka."

Stiles mengerdikkan bahu, "Kau punya banyak spesialis untuk itu, dan buku-buku."

Coulson tak berkomentar lagi.

Mereka menurunkan Stiles di Taman dekat apartemennya. Mesin Quinjet yang hening tak menarik perhatian. Seluet pepohonan menari-nari ditengah lampu pesawat. Jika ia menemukan Peter diantaranya, Stiles tidak begitu terkejut. Pria itu masih memakai jas armaninya, dengan tiga kancing kemeja teratas di buka. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya gaya, awut-awutan karena baling-baling pesawat. Seandainya Peter tak punya pengendalian luar biasa, mungkin matanya sudah berkilat-kilat merah.

Begitu Stiles berjalan turun, pria itu bergerak cepat meraih pinggangnya, melingkarkan lengannya protektif disana dan mengangkatnya. Lengan Stiles otomatis melingkari lehernya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Aku langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama yang aktif begitu listrik kembali."

Stiles memutar bola mata, "Kau terlalu khawatir."

Ia menyipitkan mata, "Aku tahu kau pasti terlibat. Jika ada masalah, KAU selalu berada di tengahnya."

Coulson berdehem. Peter tidak menurunkannya, malah makin mengeratkan cengkeraman, membuat Stiles bersyukur kegelapan menutupi pipinya yang merona. "Peter!" desisnya tak dipedulikan. Alih-alih pria itu malah memalingkan muka dan membenamkannya di tengkuk Stiles, sementara tubuhnya diposisi dimana Stiles terlindungi.

Sang agen mengamati Peter sebelum memutuskan berkata, "Well, syukurlah sudah ada yang menjemputmu, jadi aku tidak perlu menyuruh agen mengantarmu hingga apartemen."

"Aku bukan bayi!"

Peter menggeram, membuat Stiles merapatkan bibir. Coulson menaikkan sebelah alis, "Jaga diri, Stiles," kata sang agen sebelum masuk kembali ke Quinjet.

"Tidak ada lagi dipisah benua, aku pindah!"

"Kau control freak!"

xxx

Peter pindah ke firma hukum yang tak kalah terkenal di New York. Entah memakai suap apa ia. "Aku kompeten, Stiles!" tapi yang jelas tak ada yang banyak berubah. Stiles masih mengerjakan berkas kuno dan menyiksa dirinya dengan makan di kantin H.Q. Saat itulah ia menaikkan alis pada beberapa agen intern yang tersenyum miring ke arahnya, atau ke spesialis SHIELD pada umumnya, sebelum duduk di meja anak populer. Ia merasa kembali ke masa SMA, bedanya bocah populer disini mengganti bola basket mereka dengan pistol.

Biasanya Stiles bersikap tak peduli, tapi saat seorang spesialis terjatuh hampir menimpa pudingnya, tangan Stiles secepat kilat menahan punggungnya dan mencabut pistol di pinggang salah satu intern; memutar gagangnya, membuka kuncinya, dan mengarahkan moncongnya ke pembully itu kurang dari 5 detik. Seketika kantin hening.

"Kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Spesialis SHIELD; tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mereka berasal. Bisa jadi seorang anak Sheriff atau mantan teroris. "Stiles mendongak pada Tony yang duduk di sebelahnya, diikuti oleh Natasha Romanoff dan Clint Barton. Steve yang sangat benci pembully segera membantu Marco-nama yang tertera di ID-nya- duduk di sebelahnya. Jika Stiles jadi Marco, ia pasti juga tak bisa menutup mulutnya melihat senyum ala kapten amerika dari dekat.

Stiles menghela napas, menurunkan kembali senjatanya dan menyodorkannya pada sang intern. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya defensif; ia tidak akan memberikan mejanya pada anak populer, super-hero sekalipun.

"menurutmu?" sahut Tony sambil memasukkan sendok ke mulut, sebelum memutahkannya kembali, "Apa yang dimasak di tempat ini! sampah?"

Stiles memutar bola mata, tidak percaya jutawan macam Tony mau makan siang di tempat ini jika bukan karena maksud tersembunyi. Bahkan Natasha pada akhirnya mendorong piringnya menjauh. Rupanya benar, alasannya karena pria itu memaksanya menjadi asisten pribadi dalam Gala nanti malam. "Aku tidak mau harus membeli jas hanya untuk melihat tingkah konyolmu di Gala."

"Happy sudah mengatur semuanya," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Stiles menyipitkan mata, "seperti aku menganggur saja. Kau bisa menawari orang lain," Stiles memandang Marco yang menggeleng sambil bermuka... well, ia tak bisa menentukan antara merona atau pucat.

"Please Stiles, ada bayarannya... "

Stiles memutar bola matanya.

Saat sampai ke apartemennya, ia menemukan Peter berdiri kaku memandangi knop pintu, "Ada orang yang menyusup."

Rupanya yang dimaksud Tony sudah diatur adalah setelan jas sudah siap di atas tempat tidurnya. Entah bagaimana Tony berhasil menyusupkan Jarvis pada program keamanannya dan menyusup masuk. "Hm... Selera yang bagus, dan dia tahu ukuranmu," Peter berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, hingga hembusan napasnya menyapu tengkuknya.

Stiles berputar menghindar, ia mendengar Peter mengeluarkan suara cckk. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengirimnya?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Tony Stark. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mencium bau wiskey, Mawar dan oli jadi satu."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Pengacara, ingat? Kami berada dilingkar sosial yang sama." Peter mengambil jas itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Hei!"

"Ia mengundangmu ke Gala, kan? Aku punya yang lebih cocok untuk kau pakai," ia membuka pintu lemari yang dulunya kosong dan sekarang berisi banyak pakaian. Stiles tergagap. "Kau membeli semua itu?" seakan 1 ton pakaian Peter masih kurang untuknya.

Peter mengerutkan kening, "Aku membelikanmu semua itu."

"Apa? kenapa?"

"Well, siapa tahu kapan kau membutuhkan dress code yang tepat. Dan mungkin aku ingin sedikit demi sedikit memperbaiki selera fasionmu."

Stiles membelalak, "Kau. Kau tidak menyentuh koleksi kaos superheroku!" Stiles melompat membuka lemari lain dan kehabisan napas melihat isi di dalamnya, "PETER!"

"Bagaimana kalau jas yang ini?"

xxx

"Kau tidak bilang jika diundang ke Gala ini." komentar Stiles saat melihat Peter diantara tamu undangan.

Peter menggoyang gelasnya. "Kau tidak bilang jika menjadi asisten Tony Stark."

Pipi Stiles merona, "Gajinya lumayan."

Peter tak mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau cocok memakai jas itu," pujinya pada jas warna wiskey nya.

Stiles memutar bola mata.

"Oh, hai. Aku tidak tahu kalian saling kenal. Entah siapa tamuku dan Stiles asistenku," kata Tony yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

Peter mengembangkan senyum mahalnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Peter Hale. Kebetulan asistenmu adalah teman ku seapartemen."

"Sungguh?"

Stiles merona hebat, "Bukan seperti itu!"

"Bukankah kau terlalu tua untuknya?"

"Hanya 15 tahun. Kami teman lama, sejak SMA."

"Peter! Tony, bukan seperti ituuu."

"Oh! Sugar Daddy?"

Peter tersenyum miring.

"PETER!"

xxx

Stiles tersiksa bosan dengan pembicaraan bisnis diantara kalimat menjilat yang tak ada habisnya, sampai seorang pria bernama Adam Cornor membangkitkan instingnya; tengkuknya merinding seakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di bawah kulitnya. Dr Cornor, ahli botani, yang menawarkan riset menggiurkan tentang energi alternatif; sesuatu yang sedang menarik perhatian Tony. Ada yang salah dengan karakter pria ini. Dari caraya tersenyum dan bicara mengirimkan sinyal palsu. Tapi Stiles tidak yakin apakah ini hal yang fatal, karena antara terorisme dan penjilat mengirimkan sinyal buruk yang sama. Rasanya sama seperti saat pertamakali bertemu Theo. Stiles mengabaikan jabat tangan pria itu.

Tony menaikkan alis melihat reaksinya. Senyum sang dokter sedikit memudar, tapi ia tetap memasang tampang innocent. Tony yang tiba-tiba berubah 180% menjadi tidak tertarik mengakhiri pembicaraan dan membawa Stiles menjauhi kerumunan. "Ada Apa?" bisiknya.

Stiles mengigit bibir. Ia bisa saja bohong, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Tony, ia memutuskan untuk jujur sekonyol apapun itu. "Aku merasa orang itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia mengirimkan sinyal buruk..." Stiles mengerdikkan bahu. Tony memandangnya dengan intens.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Stiles menyesal tidak menyuruh Jarvis memeriksa background Dr Cornor segera, begitu ia sadar sekali lagi diculik oleh psikopat. Rupanya sang doktor memang punya niatan mendominasi dunia dengan virus berbahaya, seandainya saja Stiles tidak membuat Tony ragu, mungkin pria itu sudah menekan teken sebagai penyumbang dana terbesar.

Well, ia tidak tahu dibagian mana Tony menyadapnya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa bertaruh pada Tony. Ia tidak bisa memastikan dimana dan selama apa ia sudah di sekap. Semua barang disakunya lenyap, dan Stiles yakin George, HP kesayangannya, sudah hancur entah dimana. Syukurlah jam tangannya masih ditempat. Perlahan ia mencabut jarum yang tersembunyi di dalam jam tangan itu; satu dari alat siaga yang selalu dibawanya. Bunyi klik dari borgor yang terlepas tertutup suara koklang senjata dari pasukan bayaran yang menyebar di gudang ini. Sementara pria itu berpidato khas villian tentang dominasi dunia, mata Stiles mengikuti samurai disarung pinggangnya.

Adam Cornor boleh jadi bukan mutan ataupun hunter, tapi bukan berarti tidak kalah berbahaya. Namun, ini bukan pertama kalinya Stiles disekap, dan bukan pertama kalinya pula ia kabur. Paling beruntung setelah mengakhiri pidatonya, ia langsung membunuhnya. Kemungkinan paling buruk ia akan memakai Stiles untuk mengancam Tony atau bernego dengan SHIELD. Itupun jika SHIELD menganggap Stiles lebih berharga dari sekedar bidak.

Begitu pria itu menarik samurainya, Stiles beraksi; ia mengayunkan borgolnya seperti Ruyung; senjata dua tongkat yang disatukan dengan besi. Lalu ia bergelung menghindari hujanan peluru. Stiles tidak membawa pistol, tapi ia punya cukup pisau untuk merebut satu. Misinya bukan untuk melenyapkan sindikat ini, tapi kabur secepat mungkin. Seandainya ia meninggalkan sedikit kerusakan disana sini, dan beberapa kepala bocor, anggap saja aksi pembelaan diri.

Stiles berhasil keluar dari ruang sempit yang menghubungkan antara gudang dengan toilet lewat kaca jendela pecah. Saat ia melompat, Peter disana untuk menangkapnya. Matanya merah membara, dan satu-satunya yang membuatnya tidak wolf out adalah bisikan Stiles, "aku oke. Aku oke. hanya luka kecil," Peter menghapus darah dipipinya. "Bukan darahku."

"Bagus," suara dalam geraman. Ia menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring. Jika ia menganggap alpha Peter yang marah sangat hot, hanya Stiles yang tahu. "Aku akan menyelesaikan mereka."

"Jangan!" Peter mengkilatkan matanya merah sambil menggeram, menimbulkan dorongan untuk menunjukkan lehernya, alih-alih Stiles menangkup wajah Peter, "Peter! Dengarkan aku, aku yakin SHIELD segera datang dan mengurusnya, saat itu kita tidak ingin mereka menemukan kita disini, oke? OKE?"

Peter menutup mata dan menghela napas, saat membukanya, warnanya kembali normal. Tapi ia tidak juga menurunkan Stiles. Tanpa banyak kata, pria itu menguncinya di Camaro dan melesat pulang. Jika malam itu Peter menyusup ke kamarnya, Stiles pura-pura tidak tahu. Toh ketika ia bangun, hanya aroma maskulin yang tertinggal dibantalnya.

xxx

Clint Barton masuk ke dalam kantornya tiba-tiba. "Ap-" ia menepuk-nepuk Stiles seakan mencari senjata atau luka, dan tampak puas saat hanya melihat plester dipipinya. "Coulson memanggilmu," katanya, membuat Stiles menggigit bibir. Ia anggap itu artinya SHIELD tahu. Stiles tidak begitu ingat apa yang diperbuatnya ketika kabur, ia sepenuhnya dikendalikan insting. Jika beberapa peluru nyasar melukai beberapa orang, ia harap itu tak mempengaruhi karirnya.

Coulson memandangnya tajam saat Stiles duduk di depannya. Ia menyodorkan tablet, mengetuk rekaman CCTV bisu disana. Stiles menelan ludah saat gambar para pria bersenjata dan Stiles yang kabur bersama Peter.

"Stiles, sebagai bagian dari SHIELD, aku harap kau mengerti aku perlu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orangku, terutama jika melibatkan pistol dan pisau."

Stiles membasahi bibirnya. "Kau tahu aku hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah," ia mengerdikkan bahu, "Kurasa itu resiko bekerja di SHIELD?"

"Kau diculik."

"Well-"

"Dan bisa kabur hanya berbekal sebuah dagger."

Stiles berdehem. "Aku punya beberapa trik?"

"Jika kau terus terlibat masalah, mau tak mau aku bisa memaksamu memakai bodyguard-"

"Hei!"

"-seandainya saja kau belum memiliknya." Stiles membeku. "Dia tampaknya selalu ada di waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

Seorang pengacara handal dari firma terkenal yang punya catatan menarik secara medis dan kepolisian," Coulson mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Stiles sambil melipat tangannya dibawah dagu. "Apa kau tahu Stiles, jika temanmu seharusnya memiliki luka bakar di wajahnya, atau catatan yang patut dipertanyakan pada beberapa kasus kriminal di Beacon Hill? Ah, tentu saja kau tahu, ada jejak namamu dalam file yang terhapus. "

Mendengar itu membuat ikatan di paru-parunya longgar. Lega Coulson belum mengorek rahasia Peter paling dalam. "Well, aku bisa yakinkan padamu jika Peter tidak pernah menjadi yang pertama kali membuat masalah. Dan dia lebih pada domba berbulu serigala dibanding sebaliknya." Stiles tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Peter jika tahu ia memakai istilah itu, mungkin ia akan manhandle Stiles seharian.

"Hm... Kurasa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu. Jangan membuat masalah, Stiles."

Stiles tertawa konyol, "Aku?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hitsuzen tidak memiliki sama sekali hak cipta Marvel's.

.

Chapter 2

.

Malam bukan waktu yang menyenangkan untuk Stiles. Mimpi buruk tenggelam diantara balok-balok es juga tidak membantu, atau terperangkap dalam tubuh siluman atau diserang oleh cakar ganas. Jika tetangga dan koleganya menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, tak ada yang berpikir ada sangkut pautnya dengan PTSD. Lagi pula ia hanya orang normal dengan pekerjaan normal, bukan mantan tentara atau apa. Hanya Peter yang tahu, dan pria itu punya mimpi buruknya sendiri. Pada malam-malam seperti itu, Stiles tidak protes jika mereka akhirnya saling bergelung di tempat tidur.

Jadi, saat Iron Man tiba-tiba membuat lubang di markas SHIELD, dan berakhir mendapat serangan panik, Stiles dengan cekatan membantu Tony keluar dari baju bajanya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia meminta Tony untuk fokus pada suaranya dan bersama-sama mengatur kapan ia menarik dan menghela napas. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai napas Tony kembali normal.

Coulson sudah berdiri disana jauh sebelum paramedis datang, mendengar Stiles, "Hanya serangan panik, bisa dipicu oleh banyak hal, bahkan dengan hanya suara ledakan ataupun kilatan cahaya. Episodenya bisa menyerang siapapun." apalagi dengan tuntutan hidup Avengers. Dan pada Tony, berkata, "Serangan panik, selalu menyerang mereka yang terbaik."

"Kau pernah dapat serangan panik," komentar bilioner. Tentu semuanya sadar, Stiles tidak pernah menyangkal analisis Tony.

"Siapa kau, Stiles Stilinski?" tanya Tony.

"Hanya Stiles, tentu saja," yang dibalas pandangan tak percaya. Mungkin itu yang menarik Tony untuk menggali berkasnya lebih dalam. Kali ini Tony memperhatikan apa yang semula ia abaikan; seperti nama asli Stiles. Dari sana Tony menyadari berkas itu dilindungi beberapa level diatas besar gaji Stiles.

Stiles tidak yakin apakah SHIELD sengaja membiarkan profil editannya tanpa tertarik memeriksanya, ataukah mereka tahu dan memutuskan lebih baik membiarkannya terkunci. Karena laporan polisi tentang keterlibatannya pada beberapa kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan, belum lagi kasus aneh ketika ia kerasukan Nogitsune, seharusnya mengibarkan bendera merah penegak hukum mana pun.

Tony tidak tahu kisah dibalik laporan terkunci itu, tapi dari catatan medis yang bocor, tentang frontotemporal dementia, obat-obatan yang menyangkut PTSD dan ADHD, ia bisa menebak Stiles dibesarkan dilingkungan tak biasa. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Stiles bisa dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakit sekelas frontotemporal dementia yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Terakhir kali ia mengetes, Stiles bukan mutan. Bahkan file SHIELD setuju dengannya.

Namun lain lagi dengan PTSD; jika Tony memperhatikan, Stiles memang memiliki tipikal ex-soldier. Ia bergerak dan berdiri layaknya tentara terlatih. Bahkan instingnya saat memasuki ruangan adalah mencari jalan keluar. Dari jejak video yang tertinggal di lokasi penculikan, ia tidak gugup sedikitpun. Kemampuan senjatanya mungkin di dapatkan dari menjadi anak Sheriff, tapi kemampuan bertarungnya jauh diatas perkelahian jalanan. Untuk mempunyai insting seperti itu tanpa pendidikan, menunjukkan ia pernah menghadapi pertarungan hidup dan mati. Tony tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan apa yang membuat seorang jenius dan kutu buku macam Stiles tercetak seperti prajurit. Dan tentu saja ada Peter Hale, yang catatannya kotor dengan cara tak biasa. Tak selayaknya pengacara kebanyakan, yang terlibat hal remeh macam suap atau uang gelap; tuduhan kriminalnya lebih berdarah, tapi tak dipungkiri ia pintar melepaskan diri layaknya belut. Dari sekian banyak pelanggaran hukum, kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan, hanya denda tilang yang berhasil menjeratnya.

xxx

Stiles mengunyah Crepesnya saat ia merasakan tatapan aneh dari mereka yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menatapnya sambil menga-nga. Ia mengamati dirinya, tak ada yang salah dari kaos superman dan sepatu kets-nya. "Apa warna jasku tidak cocok dengan kaos superman?"

"Tidak... kenapa?" tanya Marco yang selalu memandang kaosnya dengan ekspresi seperti sedang mengunyah lemon."

Stiles mengerdik ke arah mereka, "kenapa dengan mereka?"

Marco memandang Stiles seolah jawabannya sudah jelas, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Apa?" desak Stiles sambil mengendus jasnya.

"Setelah pertunjukanmu di kantin kemarin, hampir sebagian spesialis SHIELD menganggapmu setengah dewa."

"Oh, luar biasa. Aku naik jabatan dari culun ke orang aneh."

"Tidak ada yang menyangkal kau berteman dengan Avengers. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengira kau calon pengganti Coulson."

"Hei! Aku bukan agen!" Marco cuma mengangkat bahu. Saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan Nick Fury di belokan koridor; beberapa agen berjalan secepat mungkin menghindari pria itu. Stiles tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengan bajak laut SHIELD ini, yang dengan tampang garang dan penutup mata bisa membuat orang kencing di tempat.

"Mr. Stilinski, spesialis," sapanya. Membuat otaknya reboot menyadari ia tahu namanya.

"Bos," balasnya otomatis, membuatnya ingin memukul jidat. Semenjak Hydra melumpuhkan sebagian SHIELD, Nick Fury perlu kerja ekstra mengembalikan stabilitas organisasi dan keamanan di dalamnya. Ditambah, musuh-musuh mereka yang sekelas mutan, penyihir dan alien. Mungkin Stiles akan mengirimkan jimat keberuntungan saat ulang tahunnya. Well, pertama ia perlu membuka berkas rahasia SHIELD untuk mencari tanggalnya. Hm.. jimat topaz sepertinya keren.

Sesuai janjinya, Stiles memberi hadiah Nick Fury jimat keberuntungan. Hanya, ia tidak menunggu sampai ulang tahunnya. Stiles menitipkannya pada Coulson yang hanya menaikkan sepertiga alisnya, heran melihat kotak pink berisi batu obsidian (karena Stiles tidak menemukan Topaz) berbentuk pipih yang siap dikalungkan, seakan itu sebuah lelucon. Stiles mengangkat bahu, "anggap saja hadiah ultah lebih awal."

Pria itu memandang Stiles seakan mencari sesuatu, membuat Stiles reflek memasang tampang polos. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan kotak itu ke balik jasnya. Stiles tidak tahu apa kotak itu akan sampai. Jika ya, ia harap Fury mau memakainya.

Esoknya, ia mendengar Fury masuk rumah sakit. Ia lolos dari maut tembakan sniper ulung yang kini mendekam di ruang interogasi. Walau Fury tertembak di lengan, namun ia lolos tembakan paling fatal. Dan tiga hari kemudian, bos besar SHIELD itu masuk ke ruangannya dengan gayanya yang biasa, sama sekali tak tampak baru keluar rumah sakit. Seolah pembunuh bayaran adalah menunya tiap hari. Huh, atau mungkin memang begitu.

Pria itu memandangnya intens, sementara Stiles terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata. Lalu, melemparkan benda yang ditangkapnya cekatan. Sebuah batu obsidian pecah dengan bercak darah. "Peluru menghantamnya. Kau bisa memberiku yang lain?"

"Um... " masih sambil menimang benda itu, "Kucoba mencarikan gantinya."

"Lega mendengarnya," komentarnya datar. Sebelum berlalu begitu saja, secepat kedatangannya. Stiles meletakkan amulet itu di lipatan sapu tangan, dan menyimpannya di laci meja; barang yang terkena percikan darah bisa jadi berguna atau malah berbahaya. Ia pikir mereka masih akan membutuhkannya.

xxx

Suatu siang Stiles sedang berdiri dalam antrian panjang pada kedai kopi di depan SHIELD H.Q. Tempat ini populer dikalangan agen dan juga pekerja kerah putihnya. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan agen Hill yang buru-buru kembali dengan kopi pesanannya, yang ia curiga milik Nick Fury. Bahkan orang kaya sekelas Oliver Queen pernah terlihat membeli kopi di tempat ini saat kunjungan bisnisnya ke New York.

"Stiles?" seorang wanita berambut ikal cokelat yang dibiarkan tergerai menarik kursi di depannya.

"Sam? sedang apa kau disini?" Samantha Medison, anak jurusan seni yang pernah satu klub debat dengannya. Ia memakai gaun musim panas dan kamera yang dikalungkan. Well, tempat ini memang populer di kalangan turis yang ingin merasakan sensasi mendebarkan duduk disekitar agen SHIELD dengan harapan berpapasan dengan Avengers.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kukira kau sudah kembali ke Beacon Hill."

Stiles mengerdikkan bahu, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak pulang."

"Kau diterima bekerja disini?" ia mengamati baju kasual dibalik jas dan sepatu kestnya.

"Well, yeah," ia mengangguk ke arah gedung yang tampak dari kedai. "SHIELD merekrutku sebagai spesialis."

Ia membelalakkan mata sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Stiles, "Sungguh? apa kau agen? aku memang melihat orang yang mirip denganmu menjadi pasangan kencan Tony Stark di tabloit, apa itu benar kau?"

Stiles memegang dadanya, "aku? dengan kaki ini, menjadi seorang agen? apalagi berkencan dengan Tony Stark?"

Sam tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, bodohnya aku." Stiles mengibaskan tangan. Sam tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dengan mimik serius, "tapi sungguh, apa itu benar, kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Sam... " gerutunya sambil memutar bola mata.

"oke, oke. Aku tahu tipemu lebih baik dari pada si play boy Tony Strak," ia menyeringai, yang dibalas seringai sama oleh Stiles.

"Kau bicara apa, Stark tipe semua orang," lalu mereka cekikikan sendiri.

Sam menggelengkan kepala, "Hanya kau, Stiles, dengan degri macam itu bisa menjadi orang SHIELD."

"Huh, kau melebih-lebihkannya, Sam. Aku tidak yakin kenapa, tapi sungguh, level tes-nya sama sekali tidak menantang. Bahkan orang sekelas Scott bisa masuk tanpa tes."

"Kau terlalu menganggap remeh dirimu, Stiles. Sampai membawa-bawa nama ex-best friend forever."

Stiles menyeringai lebar, "well, aku dan ketidakpercayaan diriku."

"dan sarkasme."

"dan sarkasme," Stiles mengangguk, lalu mereka menertawai lelucon mereka sendiri.

"Oh... aku sungguh merindukanmu Stiles. Kau harus datang sesekali di kumpul-kumpul klub debat. Aku yakin semuanya merindukan kalimat sinis mu."

Stiles memutar bola mata, tapi tak menyembunyikan senyumannya. Well, ia memang sudah setengah tahun tidak punya kehidupan sosial. Semenjak bekerja dengan SHIELD waktunya ia habiskan diantara naskah kuno. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Sip, acaranya tiga malam lagi di bar biasanya."

Setelah Sam berpamitan, Stiles mengira ia akhirnya bisa menghabiskan jam makan siangnya yang tersisa dengan tenang. Tapi seperti biasanya, takdir tak pernah berpihak dengannya.

Seorang remaja perempuan 15 tahunan dan anak laki-laki tak lebih dari 10 tahun yang mirip secara identik, menghampiri Stiles. "Mr Stilinski?" mata gadis itu berkilat emas, membuat Stiles menaikkan alisnya terkejut, sebelum mempersilakan kedua werewolf muda itu duduk di depannya. Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Clara Bells, dan adiknya Allan Bells. Dari namanya ia tahu mereka member salah satu pack lokal di Manhattan. Jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menemuinya? Stiles mencium sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Stiles karena sungguh ia penasaran mengapa ada werewolf menghampiri manusia sepertinya.

Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan sebelum berkata dengan hati-hati, "bukankah dirimu member dari McCall pack?"

Stiles menjawab otomatis, "ex-member."

"Oh... " ia menelan ludah. Allan mengendus udara sambil mengerutkan alis. "Aku diberitahu kau bisa membantu kami. Uh, Malia Tate."

"Malia?" gumam Stiles. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Malia, mereka berpisah jauh sebelum ia keluar dari Beacon Hill. Terakhir kali ia tahu Malia memutuskan berkeliling dunia bersama Cora. "Well, mari kita dengarkan dulu masalahmu."

Lalu, Clara menceritakan masalah khas werewolf dan Hunter. Dimana sekelompok hunter tanpa kode menghancurkan seluruh pack-nya; Stiles memang membaca pergerakan hunter yang dipimpin Carolina Argent luar biasa aktif. Dan jika terus berlanjut, tak kan lama sampai SHIELD mengendusnya.

Alasan mengapa tidak ada yang bermata merah diantara mereka adalah karena sepupu mereka, Alex, sang alpha baru, disekap oleh hunter sebagai pancingan untuk mereka.

Stiles tahu bila mereka memilih meninggalkan sang apha, mereka akan menjadi omega dan tak makan waktu lama hingga feral. Tapi melihat determinasi dalam tatapan keduanya, ia yakin apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk membawa anggota pack nya kembali.

Mereka mengingatkannya pada Laura dan Derek. Seandainya saja keduanya bersikap seperti ini, bukan malah meninggalkan Peter dalam kondisi koma, mungkin kisah horor dalam hidupnya tak kan terjadi. Ia akan tetap jadi Stiles pengidap ADHD dengan sarkasme akut. Scott akan tetap mengidap asma, tapi hidup lebih bahagia tanpa beban dari keputusan salah yang sering ia ambil sebagai konsekuensi menjadi Alpha dengan hati domba. Mungkin pada satu titik Stiles akan sadar Lydia bukanlah cintanya dan mencari orang yang tepat untuk merencanakan kehidupannya 12 tahun mendatang.

"mr. stilinski?"

Stiles mengerjapkan matanya yang basah, dan tersenyum lembut, "Well, aku bisa memberimu kontak Chris Argent, dia Hunter dengan kode dan prinsip sekuat batu." Stiles mencoba.

Clara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kumohon, Mr Stilinski... jangan Argent." Stiles menghela napas, sudah menduganya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau percaya aku bisa membantumu menghadapi sekelompok Hunter."

Kedua bersaudara itu saling pandang. Clara menggigit bibir, "Uh, Malia sedikit bercerita tentangmu. Walau kau manusia, dengan tongkat baseball mu mampu menghabisi para monster, dan kau pintar dan... kau masih hidup setelah kerasukan Nogitsune," suara sendok patah membuat Clara mengernyit dan memandang takut kearahnya. Ia mengambil napas panjang.

Begitu membuka mata, mereka tahu alasan kenapa 'hanya manusia' seperti Stiles mampu menorehkan namanya begitu dalam di dunia supranatural. Little red, human alpha... apapun julukan pada manusia yang pernah menjadi member McCall Pack, ia tetaplah manusia dengan jiwa seorang alpha. Karena itu Stiles Stilinski tak pernah menundukkan kepalanya pada alpha manapun, Peter sekalipun. Dalam kinerja packnya, mereka setara.

Bahkan saat di Beacon Hill ia bukan anggota Hale Pack, atau McCall Pack. Sama seperti Peter, ia adalah orang luar, kolega. Jadi kedudukannya setara dengan sang alpha.

Hingga pada akhirnya jiwa independen nya membuatnya harus keluar dari kelompok seperti pack werewolf. Sifat serigala dalam diri mereka mencegah mereka mempercayai Stiles yang berada di luar hirarki. Sejak saat itu kemunduran McCall pack terasa oleh siapapun, kecuali Stiles sendiri. Apalagi setelah Peter mengikutinya.

"Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

Stiles mengundang mereka ke apartemennya yang disambut penuh syukur oleh remaja yang kelelahan itu. Sungguh menakjubkan tekad mereka melacak Stiles hanya dari sapu tangan yang pernah ia berikan pada Malia, padahal baunya sudah sangat memudar. Stiles sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka.

Setelah kedua remaja itu bersih, kenyang dan bergelung di sofa dengan kaos pinjaman. Stiles membentangkan peta di meja makan dan mulai bekerja. Kedua anak itu duduk di sisinya, tampak gugup dan bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. "Kalian tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu!" seru Allan.

Stiles memutar bola matanya, "dan kau berumur berapa, 10 tahun?"

"Sebelas! uh, dua bulan lagi."

"Well, aku tidak mungkin melibatkan anak 10 dan 15 tahun."

"Kumohon kami ingin membantu, kami bisa jadi umpan."

"Kalian bukan malah membantuku, tapi membebani," Stiles menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa mencemaskan kalian sementara menyelamatkan alphamu," gerutunya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. Saat melihat ekspresi keduanya, ia menghela napas, "Well, mungkin kalian bisa membantu," mereka tampak berbinar-binar, "dengan syarat, turuti perintahku, jika aku bilang lari, kalian lari. Jika kubilang sembunyi, sembunyi."

Mereka mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi apa yang kami lakukan?"

"Saat aku berhasil menyelamatkan alpha kalian, mungkin ia akan menjadi feral karena mencium bau kalian pada orang asing, saat itu kalian bertugas menjadi jangkar untuk akal sehatnya. Sebelum itu, kalian sembunyi sejauh mungkin dari gudang tempatnya disekap dan pergunakan telinga kalian sebaik mungkin," kata Stiles sambil melingkari gudang terakhir pada peta yang patut mereka curigai.

Ketika Peter datang, pria itu menggeram karena mencium bau werewolf asing. Kedua bocah itu mengerut ketakutan, dan secara insting menunjukkan leher mereka. "Stiles?"

Stiles segera berlari memeluk Peter untuk mencegahnya wolf out, walau dengan pengendaliannya, hampir mustahil membuat Peter feral. "Tenang, Peter. Mereka hanya anak-anak." pada keduanya ia berkata, "Tenang saja, dia tidak berbahaya."

Allan dengan suara kecil berkata, "Dia Peter Hale," dan memeluk kakaknya ketakutan.

Well, siapapun yang mendengar reputasi Peter selalu bereaksi seperti itu. "Tenang saja, dia sudah dijinakkan, huf-!" Peter mengangkatnya ke bahu dan menendang pintu hingga terjelebam menutup. "Kau membawa masalah apalagi ke rumahku," katanya, yakin ruang kedap suara melindungi percakapan mereka.

"Teknisnya ini rumahku."

Ia menarik leher Stiles sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Jika tangan Stiles mencengkeram dada bidang itu, tak ada yang protes. "Stiles," panggilnya dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Well," lalu ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Mata Peter berkilat merah sebelum ia menurunkan Stiles. "Kau tidak berniat melakukannya sendirian, kan?"

"Uh... mereka menawarkan untuk ikut-"

"Mereka bocah!"

"Lalu, apa kau mau membantu?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" geramnya.

Stiles memutar bola mata, "Drama queen," sambil meraih gagang pintu.

"Stiles," Peter meraih bahu dan tengkuknya, menariknya ke belakang.

"Huh?" lalu tiba-tiba membenamkan giginya ke leher Stiles. "Aw! aw! Peter? Apa yang kau lakukan!" Peter tidak bergeming, malah mempererat cengkramannya sehingga Stiles sepenuhnya terbenam diantara lengan dan dada berotot itu. Peter menjilati bekas gigitannya sebelum melepaskannya. Stiles menyangga tubuhnya di pintu sambil memegangi bekas gigitannya, "Aku tidak mau jadi werewolf!"

Peter menghapus air liurnya dan menyeringai, "Kau tak kan berubah, Stiles. aku bahkan tak melukaimu. Aku hanya memakai gigi biasa."

Stiles berhambur ke depan kaca, benar katanya, bekas gigitan itu lebih seperti hickey dibanding gigitan werewolf. "Lalu, kenapa kau menggigitku?!"

"Kau membuatku kesal," ia mengerdikkan bahu.

Stiles menyipitkan mata, "Huh, jadi sekarang aku juga harus waspada pada gigimu saat kau kesal!?"

"Seharusnya kau selalu waspada denganku, Stiles. Barangkali serigala sedang ingin memakan kerudung merah."

Entah kenapa komentar itu membuat pipinya merah, "Pedowolf," bisiknya sambil membanting pintu kamar.

xxx

Malam itu, Stiles habiskan waktunya untuk riset dan menyusup ke data base SHIELD dan FBI. Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan mulai menyusup pada satelit untuk mengambil foto udara. Sementara, kedua anak itu tidur di sekitarnya, di antara tumpukan kertas print out. Peter tidak ikut bergabung, tapi ia berkeliaran di sekitarnya seperti serangga pengganggu.

Dua hari kemudian, Stiles melayangkan ijin cutinya pada Marco dengan alasan flu, lalu membuka brangkas rahasianya untuk mengeluarkan glock-19 hasil black mail nya pada Chris dan daggers-nya yang sudah dilumuri racun. Ia memakai kaos super heronya seperti biasa, namun mengganti jas dengan jumper merah bersejarahnya.

Kedua remaja itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip, karena walau jumpernya sudah dicuci berkali-kali, hidung mereka mampu mencium bau darah, kemarahan, teror dan berbagai emosi lain yang setelah bertahun-tahun menyatu dengan pakaiannya. Itulah alasan mengapa Stiles Stilinski ditakuti, bukan karena sikap brutal atau haus darahnya, namun pada bukti tak terbantahkan ia mampu menumpahkan darah bagi orang-orang yang dicintainya; orang-orang yang kini menghianatinya. Kini Stiles adalah lone ranger, dan jauh lebih berbahaya.

Malam itu mereka berkendara seperti angin, dengan ferrari Peter, sedangkan Rosy tersimpan aman di parkir apartemennya. Ia memutar musik untuk menghapus rasa tegang dua anak yang kini duduk di jok belakangnya.

Stiles sudah menghapal semua anggota Carolina Argent, bahkan hingga kurir dan makelar yang menyewakan van. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan debaran yang memompa adrenaline seperti ini, yang membangkitkan kenangan masa SMA-nya. Tapi kini ia dibekali dengan keahlian dalam pertarungan dan senjata. Lagi pula mereka hanya berhadapan dengan sekelompok hunter, bukan feral werewolf atau alpha pack seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Di antara gedung-gedung dekat teluk, Stiles menyembunyikan mobilnya, ia berkata, "Kalian pernah mencium bau mereka, kan? coba ikuti. Tapi jangan bergerak lebih jauh dari tiga langkah dariku."

Clara menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Stiles bahkan tak berkedip, terlalu terbiasa dengan sisi buas werewolf. Begitu mereka menemukan cahaya keemasan lampu dari salah satu gudang barang, Stiles memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk bersembunyi. Sementara itu ia melangkah diantara bayangan, Peter di belakangnya. Langkah kakinya yang lembut membawanya semakin dekat. Peter memberi isyarat ada beberapa Hunter bersembunyi di balik jendela, siap dengan busur mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka memasuki gudang.

Stiles mengamati ruangan itu; beberapa Hunter duduk menyebar, beberapa sibuk memukuli pria yang mereka tawan dengan rantai besi dan sengatan listrik. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bersikap heroik keluar dari bayangan dan menantang mereka layaknya superhero. Stiles terlalu licik untuk disebut hero. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan penuh obat bius. Satu persatu, mereka melenyapkan pasukan penjaga dan mengikatnya pada ruang kecil disisi lain gudang. Butuh waktu yang lama, tapi tak ada hal yang paling mendukungnya saat ini selain waktu dari perencanaan yang tepat dan dagger-nya.

Saat akhirnya ia melangkah keluar, Stiles mengeluarkan bom asap dan membuka kunci pistolnya dengan suara krak lemah. Namun dengan telinga Hunter yang terlatih, seketika mereka siaga. Tapi Stiles sudah siap akan hal itu. Ia menembak, mencabut dagger nya dan menyayat, berulang kali seperti itu, hingga ia mencapai Alex.

Ia menembak pembangkit listriknya, dan mencabut besinya dari perut pria itu sehingga ia mampu menyembuhkan diri dan merusak rantai besi berlumur wolfbane, membebaskannya sepenuhnya. Alex berteriak feral penuh kemarahan. Mata merahnya berkilat saat mencium bau anggota packnya dari Stiles, tapi tak bergerak menyerangnya. Ia hanya mengamatinya, terutama Peter dengan waspada.

"Siapa kau?"

Stiles bergerak keluar dari punggung lebar alpha. pistol di kedua tangan, senyum lebar di wajahnya, ekspresi feral sisa-sisa nogitsune.

"Hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan lewat."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Bells Pack punya member manusia yang masih hidup."

"Memang bukan. Tapi sudah cukup basa basinya. Apa kau mau menyerahkan diri? sebagai seorang buronan FBI, ini waktu terbaik untuk menyerahkan diri sebelum aku melubangi kepalamu," ia melirik Peter, "atau cakar."

Stiles sudah siap saat hujanan peluru di arahkan padanya. Ia bergelung mengindar sambil memuntahkan pelurunya sendiri. Ia menarik dagger dan melemparkannya tepat ke perut musuhnya. Perut, secara pribadi adalah sasaran favoritnya; terlalu rendah untuk memberi kesempatan musuhnya melompat menjauh. Sebuah peluru mengenai lengan dan menyerempet pahanya, tapi Alex segera mengambil alih dengan cakar dan taringnya, berdampingan dengan Peter.

Stiles mengambil napas sambil mengamati sekitar. terseok dan menendang jauh pistol yang berusaha Caroline raih. "Ikat yang lain, yang ini bagianku," geram Alex. Namun Stiles menahannya.

Ia menggeleng, "Jika kau menghabisinya disini, tidak akan ada yang bisa membongkar sindikatnya. Serahkan dia pada yang berwajib, hukum dia dengan hukum manusia."

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah. Dengan begitu akan lebih banyak hunter yang menyalahi kode tertangkap." Clara menggenggam lengan Alex dan mengangguk. Alex menggeram sambil matanya berkilat merah, membuat kedua remaja itu menunjukkan lehernya. Tapi Alex berangsur-angsur mampu menguasai diri. "Aku berhutang padamu, orang asing... "

Stiles tertawa, "Stiles Stilinski dan ini Peter Hale. Panggil aku Stiles, kedua bocah ini bersikeras memanggilku mr Stilinski. mr Stilinski itu ayahku... " Tatapan mengenali muncul dimata Alex saat mendengar nama mereka. "Sungguh kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Stiles. Bells Pack memiliki hutang yang tak kan pernah bisa dibayarkan pada Hale pack."

Stiles menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang sehat, "sama sekali tidak. aku hanya membantu. Lebih baik pikirkan apa yang kita lakukan dengan mereka, karena jujur aku tidak berencana punya tawanan sebanyak ini. Sebagian dari mereka ada dalam daftar buron FBI, tapi bagaimana cara mengirim mereka kesana tanpa ada banyak pertanyaan?" kata Stiles sambil membuka pintu.

Seketika sinar terang yang membutakan menerpanya dari heli siluman yang terbang rendah. "jatuhkan senjatamu dan angkat tangan!" seru agen muda yang mengacungkan pistol padanya. Stiles mengarahkan pistolnya ke bawah, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Turunkan senjatamu, agen! Dia bersama SHIELD," seru agen Coulson yang berjalan menghampirinya, ditengah cahaya terang seperti saint yang dikirim dari surga.

Pria itu mengamati lengan dan pahanya yang berdarah, pistol di tangan dan dagger di pinggang, lalu pada kedua anak yang bergelayut pada pria terluka dengan protektif, dan beberapa orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia hanya sedetik menatap Peter yang menempel di punggung Stiles sebelum menyipit padanya.

Stiles berjengit dibawah tatapan itu. "Uh... ada buronan internasional di dalam?"

Coulson bahkan tak berkedip, "panggilkan paramedis untuk korban," katanya pada agen terdekat. lalu pada Stiles berkata, "Apa kau bisa berjalan?" ia mengamati paha terikat tempat peluru tertanam. Saat Stiles mengangguk, "ikut aku."

Sebelum Stiles pergi, Clara berhambur memeluknya, "Terima Kasih! terima Kasih, mr Stilinski! " Stiles cuma bisa menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, sebelum Clara ditarik paramedis bersama yang lain. Alex menggendong Allan, pria itu menggangguk padanya sambil membisikkan terima kasih.

Stiles mengikuti Coulson mendaki quinjet dengan gugup, ditambah saat agen Barton keluar dari kokpit dengan ekspresi kelam. Tanpa bicara ia mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai merawat lukanya. Peter tak bergerak dari sisinya, juga tak bersuara. Stiles menggigit bibir saat ujung jarum bius menancap di luka tembaknya, sebelum Barton mulai proses mengeluarkan peluru. Stiles patut berbangga diri karena ia tak mengeluarkan suara lebih dari rintihan pelan. Stiles sadar pria itu menanganinya layaknya rekan sesama agen, bukan orang sipil biasa. Mereka bahkan tak menawarinya rumah sakit, seakan tahu jika Stiles pasti menolak.

Setelah Barton mengikat perbannya kuat-kuat, Stiles baru bisa mengambil napas panjang. "Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

Coulson mendongak dari lamunannya, "Setelah kau memasuki data base FBI dan membuka akses pada berkas 30 buronan dengan nama Argent."

"Kenapa kau repot-repot menyelidikinya? bisa jadi itu hanya iseng. Kau tahu sendiri ayahku Sheriff, aku sering membantunya investigasi." Barton mendengus dan mendengarnya bergumam lirih, 'iseng?'

"Tapi bukankah kau punya hubungan yang rumit dengan orang-orang bernama Argent."

Stiles mempertahankan muka datarnya. Alih-alih ia mengalihkan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Argent? mereka akan dituntut banyak tindakan kriminal dan penyerangan terhadap orang SHIELD. Membiarkan orang sipil berkeliaran dengan senjata bukan prospek bagus."

"Dan para Bells?" tanyanya Peter.

"Mereka kembali dalam sistem, tentu saja. Sudah seharusnya mereka diberi kesempatan untuk berduka dengan banyaknya anggota keluarga yang meninggal... tragis."

Peter mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali tak peduli.

"Tapi jangan harap itu berarti libur juga untukmu. Kau membolos dengan berpura-pura sakit."

"Tapi aku memang sedang terluka!"

"Keahlianmu tidak membutuhkan kaki."

Stiles menggerutu.

"Sebaiknya ada yang bisa membawa mobilku kembali," gumam Peter memecah keheningan. "Atau aku akan mengambil gantinya dari rekeningmu."

"Uh, sir..." Stiles memelas.

Coulson menghela napas, sebelum mengetuk bluetooth ditelinganya.


End file.
